


A Pink Robe

by Willows_Rain



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willows_Rain/pseuds/Willows_Rain
Summary: Goro hates Christmas. Akira wants to change his mind. [A short fic for the Shuake hell santa swap]





	A Pink Robe

The wind was cold on the brunette’s face, especially as it was laced with snow. It was a disgusting day; a sorry excuse for a holiday. Yes, let’s celebrate family. Let’s celebrate good will, giving to the less fortunate, and giving to friends.

 

But forget those who were left behind. Forget those who had been orphaned at a young age, who had no family. It was all fine and good to be giving… until a six year old street rat begged for just a few coins, just a piece of bread. _Anything_ to settle the hunger for even a little while. And then it was nothing but a backhand, an off handed comment about ‘filth that shouldn’t be allowed to pollute the streets’, and a glare of nothing but disgust and hatred.

 

No. Christmas was nothing special to Akechi Goro. He cared not for any of it. It was an over-commercialized shit show where friends and families often did their best to outdo each other in extravagance in a vie for who had the most money.

 

Arms wrapped around his waist, then he felt a warm, fuzzy chest against his back.

 

Or at least, that’s what he had once believed.

 

“It’s cold without you. Come back inside.” The low voice of Akira’s purred against his ear, raising goosebumps on his flesh. Though he would deny that they were from the hot breath on his ear, and more to do with the cold, winter air.

 

The former detective turned, then raised an eyebrow to see his fiancée wrapped in a… pink, fuzzy robe?

 

“What… is this?” He pulled at the edge of it between thumb and forefinger lightly, as though the thing might be contaminated. Akira grinned, then waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Don’t you like it? I know you don’t like Christmas, but I figured we could start off with a… _different_ type of present, hm?” With the same grace that he had somehow retained from the metaverse, Akira spun and somehow managed to make the disgustingly fluffy robe _flair_ out, just like his Joker coattails. What a showoff.

 

And yet, Goro found himself unable to stop the smile that spread across his lips as he followed his lover into their newly bought home like a moth to flame. Judging by the mischievous look on Akira’s face, he had every intention of changing Goro’s opinion on Christmas.

 

He might just succeed, too.


End file.
